Define feelings?
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: He wants his emotions back, he asks for help but no one is helping him. Until Gamma and Beta asked the Raimon fellas to help him. What will become this ex-captain of protocol omega? WARNING. BAD GRAMMAR, and a little occ. GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Pu-chan : Yay! You clicked my story! I thank you very much for that! This is just some random fic I dreamed last night, and I saw Alpha smiling in my dream! So I wanted to make a story about him!**

**KUGE : Anyway, we don't want to waste your time reading this stupid author's note, so let's get on with the show!**

**Hide : Neither of us owns Inazuma eleven GO CS, or the characters. Every right belongs to Level-5.**

**Pu-chan : This was set after the final episode of CS! Enjoy! ^^  
**

**There will be ton's of mistakes in this fic, so excuse that...**

* * *

**Define feelings  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated T**

* * *

Normal POV.

A normal day in Raimon junior high, as usual. Nothing here seems to be out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the soccer club of Raimon just defeated an organization called SSC along with futuristic grandpa with their super-dimensional soccer. But to the people and players, they think it's normal to have a super-dimensional soccer, with big scary aura's or as they call it 'keshin', and un-human hissatsu techniques that they use for matches. But on top of it all, they went time-traveling and saved the human race from dangerous children known as SSC (Like I have written before). It may seem normal to them, but not to scientists. And now, the soccer club are plainly practicing THEIR soccer.

"Kurama! Pass it to Tenma!" Shindou commanded as he uses god baton to guide his friend Kurama through the field.

"Yosh! Here you go! Tenma!" Kurama screamed as he kicks the ball to the air.

"Haii Kurama-senpai!" Tenma nodded as he jumps to the air and takes the ball, "Yosh!"

"Tenma! Go forward! Shoot it in!"

"Haii!" Tenma then land safely on the ground and starts running forward towards the goal post, "Tsurugi! Let's make it in!" Tenma said to the striker whose running behind him.

"Ah!" Tsurugi nodded.

"Alright then!" Tenma replied, "Shinsuke! Get ready! We won't be holding back!" Tenma warned to the tiny goalkeeper.

"Haii!" Shinsuke nodded, "I'm ready!"

"Okay! Let's go Tsurugi!" Tenma said as he and Tsurugi starts spinning around to the air with fire around them, "FIRE TORNADO! DOUBLE DRIVE! V2!" Both men screamed.

"Mixi-trans! Liu bei!" Nishizono called as a light yellow aura surrounds him, making his go from light brown to purple-blue, and his headband turned white. He then jumps to the air with a hand shining and summons a giant stone hand behind him, when the ball get's near, he crashes his big stone hand towards the ball. "TAIKOKU OUKA!" He screamed as he tried to stop the powerful shot, but the move failed and let's the in to the net. "Aw man," Shinsuke sighed, "I swear, I almost had it there..." He pouted.

"That was pretty nice Shinsuke! You almost stopped it!" Tenma complimented.

"But that wasn't nice enough!" Shinsuke complained, "But that was some shoot guys... I can't believe that you guys evolved..." He cried, "I swear, I'll stop the next shoot Tenma!"

"That's the spirit! Keep at it Shinsuke!" Sangoku cheered.

"Haii!" Shinsuke grinned happily.

"Okay! Continue practice! Next is Taiyou and Hikaru!" Shindou announced.

"Haii!" Taiyou and Hikaru agreed.

"Shinsuke! Pass the ball!" Tenma requested as he waves his arms around to signal his small friend, and Shinsuke throws the ball back to Tenma. "Yoii! Thanks Shinsuke!"

"Osu!" Shinsuke winked.

"Okay! Let's go Nishiki!" Tenma said as he charges to the other goal.

"Ze yo!" Nishiki responded.

"Ah, Looks like the team is getting along well..." Aoi said as she leans her back towards her seat, "They've defeated SSC, El Dorado gives back our soccer, it feels as if our life's don't have any other goal to accomplish..." She mumbled, "It feels like we could die anytime with smiles on our faces..." She added.

"You could say that again..." Midori agreed, "I lost my will to live too... Soccer is back, Endou-kantoku is back, We won Holy road, Met time travelers, Went time traveling, now we don't have anything weird to do..."

"Don't say that Midori-san! You can't just say that you've lost your will to live!" Akane yelped, "If you die now, who will be the one who'll choose my wedding dress on my wedding with Shin-sama?!" She shrieked.

"Oii oii, calm down, I didn't mean it that way..." Midori sweatdropped, "What I meant to say was, our life's are now empty... no goal... and it feels really really REALLY boring now that we've done does crazy things..."

"Midori-san does have a point Akane-san." Aoi agreed, "Our life's are boring now... we don't have anything to do..." She sighed, "I just wish that someone asks us for help to do something..."

"Well then, would you help me regain my emotions?" A voice popped out of nowhere, making all three managers to jump.

Everyone on the field then stopped, the managers eyes then scattered everywhere to look for the unknown (yet familiar) voice, "Whoah! Where did that voice comes from?!" Tenma jumped a little.

"Up here!" Another voice showed up, and it was a high pitch voice. Everyone then turn their eye balls to up above and saw three familiar silhouette/figures flying in thin air. The 2 figure was masculine, while the other figure was feminine, they couldn't see their face cause of the light.

"Hey... They sound familiar..." Shindou said as he enters his thought box.

"Ah, but I can't see their faces..." Kirino claim, "All I see is black shadows... three of them to be exact..." He added.

"Eeeeeeeeh?~ You guys can't see us?~" The feminine figure giggled, "I can't believe that you guys already forgotten everything about us..." SHE once again giggled, "How about we show ourselves to the poor strikers?"

"Sure, Let's go..." Another voice came in, and this time, it's a HE. The tone of the voice was pretty arrogant too, but there's lots of arrogant guy in this super-dimensional soccer world, so it can be anyone. The three unidentified group then finally shows up, and I'm pretty sure that you guys know who THEY are. Yup, it's the three protocol omega captains... Alpha, Beta, and of course, Gamma...

They are all wearing their own casual clothes, Beta is seen wearing a baby pink jacket-hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath it, blue jeans and brown boots. Alpha is wearing a long sleeved grey t-shirt with a navy-blue (or darker) elbow length vest, black pants, and black shoes. While on the other hand, Gamma is wearing a checkered red and blue polo shirt with an elbow length orange shirt underneath it, slight ripped jeans, and red sneakers.

"Holy pickle! It's you guys again!" Kariya jumped.

"Pickle?" Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Ah, Sorry, I was raised by a strict environment in sun garden, I'm not allowed to say bad words that starts of with an 'f' or 's'..." Kariya explained as he scrubs the back of his head.

"Oh..." Hikaru plainly replied, "That's good then!" He smiled.

"Anyway, back to us..." Gamma interrupted their conversation with a cough.

"Ah, sorry..." Both boys apologized.

"Anyway," Shindou clears his throat, "What are you three doing here? Soccer is back, we defeated SSC, what do you guys want?" He stepped up.

"Don't tell me, You guys are here to play soccer with us..." Tsurugi mumbled.

"No. We'll never do that..." Alpha responded coldly, "That's not we're here for."

"Then, you guys are here to challenge us for a soccer match cause you guys still think your better than us?" Shinsuke asked. "Nope, That's not the reason either..." Gamma shook his head.

"Jaa, then in other words..." Hayami gasp as he snapped, "YOU GUYS ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU TURNED INTO A SECOND STAGE CHILDREN YOURSELFS AND WANTS TO TAKE US TO THE EVIL SIDE WITH SUPER UN-HUMAN POWERS AND DESTROY SOCCER TO END WORLD RACE AND MAKE US CLEAN DIRTY TOILETS!" Hayami pointed in fear.

"Oh for the love of god," Beta facepalm herself, "We're not here for that! Our reason doesn't involve soccer you stinkin' poop!" Beta growled as her light purple eyes turns dark purple, making Hayami let out a little 'eep' and hides behind Hamano.

"So, If your not here to end soccer, play soccer, or challenge us through soccer-" Tenma reviewed, "What are you guys here for then?"

"We're here... because... well, um... You say it Beta..." Gamma shrugged. "Why do I have to say it?!" Beta complained. "Cause I said so!" Gamma smirked. "I don't want to explain that stupid reason to these dimwhits! You do it!" Beta grumbled. "Well I don't want to say it better BETA!" Gamma replied, "No way! You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"FINE! ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

"YOUR ON TWO-FACED WOMAN!"

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Both captain screamed in harmony, two hands create different objects. Beta with scissors, and Gamma with paper.

"HA! I WON! IN YOUR FACE SMARTY-PANTS!" Beta said/screamed as she performs a victory dance.

"Tch, SHUT UP!" Gamma said with a flushed face, making all the entire room to sweatdrop.

"Ahahahah," Tenma let out a laugh, "T-That was unpleasant wasn't it?" He said as he forced a smile, "A-Anyway, tell us why your here Gamma..."

"Well," Gamma let out a big sigh, "We're all here, because we have a tini-tiny little problem here, and we figure that you guys would help us to find the answer to our problem."

"Problem?" Aoi tilted her head, "What kind of problem?"

"You could say that it's an annoying problem..." Beta shrugs.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Hakuryuu stepped up with his hands crossed.

"Well, Our problem is... right here..." Beta said as she points her finger towards Alpha.

"Eh? He's the problem?" Tenma asked with a slight sweatdrop above his head.

"Ah..." Gamma nodded, "He's our problem in our life... please do help us SMART ones..."

"B-But why is Alpha is the problem?" Kirino raised an eye brow, "He hasn't do anything since he got here... the last thing he did here was saying 'No' if I'm correct..."

"WELL THAT'S THE PROBLEM PINKY!" Beta exclaim as her eyes turns into a violent purple again, "Let me tell you a short tale my friend... a tale of where all our worries where gone, until he came up..."

_*flashback*_

_"You should've pass me the ball Gamma!" Beta cried._

_"Pass the ball to you? Hmph!" Gamma scoffed, "If I pass the ball to you, You'll never make a good shoot!"_

_"That goes to you too you white headed fox!"_

_"Two-faced bluenette!"_

_"SMARTy pants!"_

_"Bun head!"_

_"Teddy-bear lover!" Beta screamed, making Gamma let out a gasp.  
_

_"Don't you involve Mr. Snuggy in this Whale lover!"_

_"Oh no you didn't!"_

_"Oh. Yes. I. Did." Gamma smirked._

_"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Beta growled as she shots a death glare to Gamma._

_"Stop." Alpha interferes the argument._

_"Hmph! What do you want purple head?!" Beta glared._

_"I need your help."_

_"Eh? HER help?" Gamma raised an eye brow._

_"NO. I need both of your help." He answered._

_"OUR help?" Beta and Gamma said in surprise as they look at each other, "Us?" They pointed._

_"YES. I need your help... to regain my emotion." He claim._

_"Emotion?" Gamma tilts his head._

_"YES. My emotion have been long gone, I want to regain them. Chrono storm have defeated SSC, so there's no reason for me to be this emotion-less." He explained.  
_

_"Come again?" Gamma ask, "Are you saying that you want to regain your emotion and ask us on how to do it?"_

_"YES." Alpha nodded. Making the arguing couple to laugh out loud._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry dude! No chance! You'll never have emotions koala face!" Beta burst out laughing, "A guy-like robot like you?! HAHAHAHA! That's pickle poop!" She pointed out._

_"Zettai ni muri! HAHAHA! For once! I agree with Beta!" Gamma laughed._

_*end flashback*_

"... So, we already said no to him-" Beta explained.

"-But he just kept clinging on to us..." Gamma continued.

_*another flashback*_

_"Lalalalalala~ Shampoo on my hair~ I'll wash it off~ Wash it off~ And put again~ I'm taking a shower~" Gamma sang, but was interrupted by a naked emotion-less purple haired guy on his right._

_"Gamma, Teach me how to gain emotion."_

_"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MAN?! I'M TAKING A SHOWER DUDE! HAVE SHAME!"_

_*end flashback*_

"And there was this time when I was having my private time to..." Beta sighed.

_*another flashback*_

_Beta was in her pink bed room on her pink fluffy bed, she is seen writing in a blue diary._

_"Dear diary, Today I have the most funnest day of my entire life." She said out loud as she writes on her diary, "Me and Orca ship Einamu and Reiza together today! I feel so evil! But I'm happy for them. Reiza likes Einamu, Einamu likes her back, I'm happy for them. And I was like-" _

_"Beta, Teach me how to gain emotion." Alpha pops out on top of her bed._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" She screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ROBOT! OUT! OUT! OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT!" She command as she throws her plushie's toward the ex-captain of protocol omega._

_*end flashback*_

"He just kept coming to us..." Gamma sighed, "Everyday since last week... and we can't stand him!" Gamma groaned as he scratches his head, "I mean look at me! My hair is totally un-soft! I can't concentrate when I'm washing my hair with this weirdo!" He pointed his finger towards Alpha.

"Please please please please PLEASE HELP US TO CATCH HIS EMOTION'S BACK! HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Beta screamed.

"A-Ah... I kinda understand this situation..." Tenma sweatdropped, "More less..."

"So," Shindou clears his throat, "He came for your help, You guys said no, He kept bothering you, and your asking for our help?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF SCHNITZEL, YES!" Both victims screamed.

"But the thing is, how are we suppose to get his emotions back? It's too... I don't know, hard?" Hikaru said.

"Totally, a robot like him can't learn a thing..." Kariya snickered.

"NO, I'm a real human male, do not call me a robot." Alpha said as he lets out a glare(stare).

"A-Ah... Sumimasen..." Kariya sweatdropped.

"Hmm... how to get a emotions huh?" Aoi reviewed.

"Argh, Even if you guys told us to do it-" Midori grumbled.

"-I still don't get it." Nishiki continued Midori's sentence.

"So? What should we do?"

* * *

**Me : That's it for this chapter folks! Sorry for the spelling errors and grammar mistakes, my english hasn't improved a bit...**

**KUGE : Look forward to the next chappie!**

**Hide : Please do review! it what makes us alive!  
**

**Me : Oh, and to make it fun, Why not leave suggestions on how would Alpha gets his emotions back? Leave your suggestions down below here on the tiny review box (This'll be exciting! :D) or maybe you can PM your suggestions~ Waiting~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me : WAH! I'M SO HAPPY! This fic already reached 100+ views! *sniff* I LOVE YOU GUYS! *wipes tear* And to show you my gratitude, here's the second chappie! (I'm suppose to be studying right now. But what the heck~)  
**

**Special thanks to Kitty723 and Hachimitsu Oukan for giving me their suggestions!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So... What should we do?" Hikaru mumbled.

"We don't know..." Both Gamma and Beta shrugged.

"Neither do we..." Shindou shooked his head, "And again, how do you show a person's emotion or... feelings?" He reviewed.

"Well," Akane stepped up, "First we need to know what exactly are we looking for. We need to know the equation first. And the answer is 'emotion'. But the question is, what is emotion?" She questioned herself.

"Oh great... Akane is in her science world again..." Midori facepalmed, "Just great..."

"And so she is!" Ichino said in surprise.

"Maybe we can learn how to get Alpha's emotion back by listening to Akane's theory!" Aoyama yelped.

"Ooooooooor, we might die from boredom..." Nishiki pointed out.

"Who cares if we die from boredom?!" Beta raged, "Come on! Continue chesnut!" She demanded.

"Well, In psychology, philosophy, and their many subsets, **emotion** is the generic term for subjective, conscious experience that is characterized primarily by psychophysiological expressions, biological reactions, and mental states. That's what scientist might say when they heard the word 'emotion'. But as we call it, 'feelings'." She explained, "But to answer the first question, we must solve what made Alpha lost his 'feelings'." She pointed out.

"What made Alpha lost his feelings?" Gamma reviewed, "Well... When he first came to El Dorado, he was more of a peppy, loud, annoying, and outgoing boy. He jokes around to much. So Master erased his emotion so he'll be more serious and focus to our goal of eliminating soccer. right?"

"YES, That is true."

"I'd prefer the old-annoying Alpha than this new-annoying Alpha though..." Beta claim.

"Ahahahah, I see that..." Tenma sweatdropped.

"So, El Dorado erased his feelings because Alpha haven't establish the difference between true emotions and artificial ones. We can see peoples artificial feelings in a movie or when their playing a joke. And Alpha loves to joke around correct? Well, he have failed on showing his real emotion in the first place." Akane proclaim.

"And that means?" Hamano raised an eye brow.

"Alpha's emotion got erased by El Dorado." Akane said plainly, making everybody in the room to do an animefall.

"All those boring explanation for this?" Shinsuke pouted.

"I'm not quite done yet actually..." Akane proclaim, "Can I have a paper and a pen please?"

"Um... sure..." Kirino sweatdropped, he then walks himself through the crowd, takes his notebook and blue pen out of his bag, and gives it to Akane. "Your not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"Of course not! Science and Logic never jokes around!" Akane glared.

"A-Ah... Gomen..." Kirino sweatdropped.

"So, Akane-san, What are you going to do?" Aoi asked as she looks at the blank paper with a puzzled face.

"You'll see." She replied with a sweet smile. Akane then took a deep breath, exhales, and her eyes suddenly turns into a deep red and sharp gleaming eyes.

"What the?!" Nishiki jumped.

"Oh god! Now her smart side is showing up!" Midori freaked.

"Smart?!"

"Un! Her eyes turn blood red when she's thinking hard! And she's a maniac once she start scribbling down! Like her name, 'Madder'!" Midori proclaim as she runs behind the bench, "Cover your self's men! SAVE YOUR SOULS!"

"Wait what?!"

"Hurry! She'll explode in any minute!" Midori warned.

"Emotion = 9x by feelings 7i, by the calculation of time needed 3(3x-7u)." Akane said out loud as she scribbles down the paper. Red lights then showered above Akane, her sweet smile turns into a wide smirk, and she then starts calculating. "9x - 7i 3x(3x-7u)/ 9X-21u. By practicing in front of the mirror looses 68% of getting back, minus -0,77 making the-"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GLEAMING!" Kariya screamed as he hides himself behind Midori.

"SCARY SCARY SCARY!" Shouted Kurumada as he dashes himself through the door.

"IS SHE EVEN HUMAN?!" Amagi asked in disbelief.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hayami screeched, "HUMANITY HAS LOST IT'S INSANITY! SCIENCE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HUMANS AND ANIMALS THEN WILL START EATING CHLOROPLAST AND GREENS AND START DOING PHOTOSYNTHESISING, MAKING POISONOUS OXYGEN THAT WILL MAKE EVERY LIVING CREATURE DIE FROM GLOBAL WARMI-"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH FOR A MINUTE AND THINK ABOUT SAVING YOUR OWN SOUL?!" Beta screamed as she pulls Hayami behind a wall. "AND ALPHA! HIDE YOUR BUTT AND GET OVER HERE! YOU WANNA DIE BROH?!"

"-x^2 + 2(k+2)x - 9k = 0, D = 4(k+2)² - 36k = 4k² -20k +16. Then D 0, making f(k) = 4k² -20k + 16, D' = 20², 4*4*16 = 144. So, k = (20 +/- 12) / 8, k = 4 or k = 1, f(k) = 4(k-4)(k-1) : f(k) 0 for 1 k 4. Solution = ] 1 ; 4 [ by getting back the-"

"Kyaa! I'm scared of math! I have a phobia for math!" Aoi squealed as she hugs Tsurugi tightly.

"Oii oii! Calm down!" Tsurugi yelped as he tries to get off of Aoi's tight grip, but failed to.

"GAH! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Midori yelped as she covers her head beneath her arms, followed by other gang from the club. A bright white light then flashes, a big boom exploded behind their backs, making almost everyone jumped due of surprised. Smokes and silents then field the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until...

_Fart~_

"Eeew! Don't fart your gas out in times like this Gamma!" Beta grumbled as she pinches her nose.

"S-Sorry... Couldn't help it..." Gamma flushed red due of embarrassment.

"G-Gaaah... I think I'm going to die..." Hayami fluttered as his eyes starts swirling around, making almost everybody to sweatdrop.

Not long enough, a figure approached the field's bench. There were 2 gleaming red lights in the foggy fog, but it suddenly turns purple. The fog then starts thinning itself and reveals a standing chestnut-like hair girl standing in front of it. "I did it~" Akane giggled.

"Y-You did?" Sangoku stuttered.

"Haii! I know the answer to Alpha's equation!" She squealed.

"H-How?" Kariya shivered.

"It's simple really. All you need to do is put a little algebra to it, combine Goldbach's conjecture by showing to hold up through 4 × 1018, adding a few logical terms inside the perfect cuboids, and-"

"JUST GIVE US THE ANSWER ALREADY!" Everyone commanded in harmony, making the poor girl to jump.

"Um... Well, by algebra's terms, the answer is 'i /3u'..." Akane replied.

"I /3u?" Shindou reviewed, "What those that suppose to mean? is it a code?"

"Yes! Exactly! It's a code!" Akane flushed pink as she nodded to Shindou's answer.

"A code? Really?" Gamma raised an eye brow.

"Un!"

"But how is it a code? I don't get it..." Tsurugi asked.

"Neither do we..." Both Nishiki and Midori claim.

"Hmm... Ah! Sou sou! I get it now!" Hamano snapped.

"Eh? You do?" Kurama raised an eye brow.

"You do?" Everyone repeat.

"Yup! Like Akane said! It's pretty simple!" He said as he took Kirino's notebook and pen away from Akane, "When I went fishing with an old gramps, He usually uses his Iphone icon to attract fishes. And some times he writes down the exact angle and degrees of the fish he caught. He never uses a space while writing. So what Akane meant, was 'THIS'!" Hamano exclaim as he shows the whole group the notebook, it has a writing on it, it says 'I c3 you'.

"I... love... you..." Alpha read aloud.

"Huh? What does this suppose to mean?" Beta grumbled.

" 'I love you', which means how words that describes a person's feeling to the other person. So maybe, if we ask Alpha if he loves somebody, we can know for sure that he has feelings!" Akane giggled.

"Oh yeah... now that you mention it that way, everything makes sense npw..." Both Shinsuke and Tenma said with a poker face.

"Well then, why not trying asking this koala-guy some questions?" Sangoku said as he patted Alpha's back.

"I'll say!" Tenma grinned, "Oh! Can I ask the questions?" Tenma ask as he points his finger towards himself.\

"Sure, knock yourself out..." Gamma shrugged.

"Okay then! Alpha, I'll be saying a word, and you'll respond by saying another word that first pops through your mind. You get it?" Tenma explained.

"YES." Alpha responded.

"Yosh! First word! 'Emotion'."

"Unknown."

"Feelings."

"Unknown."

"Smile."

"Unknown."

"Cry."

"Unknown."

"Androids."

"Rei Rukh."

"Love."

"Unknown."

"Squirrels."

"Disgusting."

"Beta."

"Ugly."

"HEY!" Beta grumbled.

"Ahahahah, sorry about that Beta-san..." Tenma sweatdropped.

"Hmph!" Beta scoffed.

"A-Anyway, back to the words..." Tenma cleared his throat, "Bunny."

"Averagely ugly."

"Manga's."

"Unknown."

"Anime's."

"Unknown."

"Gamma."

"Stupid."

"WHAT?! AM SO NOT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM THE SMARTEST GUY IN-Ouch!" Gamma got cut off his sentence by a hit by the head by Midori.

"Just shut up so we can get this over with..." Midori grumbled with a vein above her head.

"M-Moving on..." Tenma sweatdropped once again, "Pancakes."

"Unknown."

"Pudding."

"Unknown."

"Monkeys."

"Unknown."

"Marshmallows."

"Unknown."

"Spongebob."

"Idiotic."

"Windows."

"Unknown."

"Dogs."

"Unknown."

"Math equations."

"... Likeness..."

"Eh? You like math?" Kirino sweatdropped.

"YES." Alpha nodded, "Very much..."

"Yay! Someone else that likes math!" Akane jumped in happiness, "Finally! I have a friend to enjoy math with!" She squealed, "Yoroshikkune Alpha-kun!" Akane said while grabbing both Alpha's hand.

"YES." Alpha responded emotion-less-ly.  
Shindou then eye twitched there for a second.

"Eh? Shindou? You okay?" Kurama asked concernedly.

"A-Ah... I-I'm fine..." Shindou replied with a slight blush on his face as he looks away. Looks like somebody is jealous~

"Uhum!" Tenma interrupted, "We still have some words left, do you mind?"

"NO. Please do continue Matsukaze Tenma." Alpha requested.

"Uhum! Saa, 'Ping pong'."

"Unidentified."

"Ice cream."

"Unknown."

"Kisses."

"Unknown."

"Photosynthesis."

"Oxygen."

"Yashima Yousuke-san."

"... Hungry..."

"HOLY SYNTHESIZER! YOU GET HUNGRY ONCE YOU HEARD HIS NAME?!" Both Beta and Gamma freaked.

"...YES..." Alpha nodded.

"Don't tell me..." Gamma said in horror, "You turned into a cannibal?"

"Or even worst..." Beta shivered, "You... a-a-a-ate him... Didn't you?" She stuttered.

". . . . . . YES." Alpha once again nodded.

"WAAAAAAH! A CANNIBAL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES DUDES!" Gamma screamed as he runs away from the purplette, followed by Beta behind his back. "HE ATE YASHIMA-SAN! HE ATE YASHIMA-SAN!"

"... I..." Alpha opened his mouth, "Once ate one of his... fried noodles..." Alpha proclaim, "I sometimes get hungry when I hear his name... his name reminded me of his yakisoba..."

"O-Oh... So that's what you meant..." Aoi sweatdropped.

"Um... so... Now what?" Kurama asked, "Now we know that he has stuff that he likes and dislikes, we now know that he has feelings... But even so, he's not showing it..."

"Yeah... what do we do now?" Shinsuke frowned.

"Saa..." Tenma shrugged.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Aoi jumped in excitement.

"Hm? What is it Aoi?" Shindou asked.

"Why not try SINGING his emotions out?!" She grinned, "We can solve everything by singing! When we're mad, sad, or happy! I always sing my expressions out of my body in that karaoke store down town!" She squealed, "Maybe if we make Alpha sing, he'll show his emotions!"

"Hey... That's a good idea..." Gamma suddenly popped in the crowd.

"Not to shabby..." Beta nodded in agreement, "Then it's settled! We're going to take Alpha to a karaoke place thingy!" Beta jumped.

"Ah man... Why karaoke of all places?" Tsurugi whined, "Besides, Down towns karaoke shop is like miles away from here..."

"Well my good man," Gamma chuckled, "We can always teleport."

"Heheh, even so my good friend," Tsurugi smirked, "That shop only opens at night..."

"That is true..." Aoi nodded.

"We can travel through times you know." Beta giggled.

"Tch..." Tsurugi spitted, _Got to think of a better reason... _Tsurugi thought. "Well, to be honest with all of you here, that place is haunted..."

"Eh?! H-H-Haunted?!" Both protocol omega captains stuttered.

"Eh? Haunted?" Aoi tilted her head, "Oh yea... That place IS haunted... I heard the story from one of the staff there. They said that the store opened in about 39 years ago. The manager was a man who usually stays late at night to secure the place out. One night, when all the other staffs are gone, the manager went inside one of the rooms and sang a gloomy song. When the other staffs arrives at the shop, the manager was no where to be found. They went searching for him, but found nothing... Until, they looked inside the EXACT same room the manager sang the gloomy song... There, they saw him, hanged up above the ceiling's room. Since then, the gloomy song that once he sang kept on playing around the karaoke store every night... Well, that's what I heard though..." Aoi shrugged.

"K-Kowaii..." Both Beta and Gamma shivered themselves as they hug each other.

"Pffffffffft, oh please, That's not even scary..." Kariya rolled his eyes.

"But still-" Beta shivered.

"-It's scary..." Gamma continued.

"So, does that means we're not going to that place?" Tsurugi asked with high hopes.

"YES! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GOING TO THAT FREAKIN' PLACE!" Both captains explained.

_Yes, no karaoke~ _Tsurugi smirked.

"Well, since we can't go to the karaoke store, why don't we go to the Karaoke club?" Tenma suggest.

"Eh? We have a karaoke club?" Hikaru asked.

"EH?! REALLY?!" Aoi jumped.

"Un, I'm sure they'll let us use their own karaoke machine!" Tenma grinned.

"Is it haunted?" Gamma asked in fear.

"Absolutely not! Don't worry!" Tenma smiled.

"Well, since it's not haunted or any sort, let's go!" Beta giggled as she starts walking off the field, followed by the other raimon fellas. "Alpha! Your coming too!" Beta commanded.

"YES." Alpha nodded as he follows the whole group out.

"Tch... curses you Tenma..." Tsurugi muttered to himself.

"? You said something Tsurugi?" Sangoku asked.

"A-Ah... no..."

"Oh... okay, just checking..."

* * *

The team plus the omega captains finally made their way to the karaoke club. It was in the fourth floor, next to the roof's stairs. There, Tenma stepped up and knock the door.

"Excuse me!" Tenma knocked, "Anybody there?"

"Ah! Just a second!" A girly voice responded behind the door. The door then went open, a girl showed up in front of the door. She has a short dark brown messy hair, dark brown eyes, and light pink lips. Her uniform is like Aoi's, she had a pink ribbon, which means that she's a first year. But her shirt wasn't tucked in the skirt, and she wasn't wearing any socks or stockings (sock-less), just shoes. She was wearing an un-zipped gray sweatshirt too...

"Whoa... You guys are the schools soccer club right?" The girl asked.

"A-Ah... yes..." Tenma nodded, "Um, mind me asking, can I talk with your club's leader?"

"Hm?" The girl titled her head, "Your talking to her right here... I'm the karaoke club's leader, The names Pu-chan, from class 1-D..."

"W-WAAAH! YOU ARE?! S-SUMIMASEN! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Tenma bowed.

"Nah, It's okay... Anyway, what business do the soccer club have with the karaoke club here?" She asked.

"Ah... ano... well..." Tenma fluttered.

"Here, let me handle this." Shindou said to Tenma as he steps up, "Our friends here wants to do a little karaoke here, so we're here..."

"Oh? Is that so?" She raised an eye brow.

"Yup, we wanted to go to the karaoke shop down town. But it's too far, and um..."

"Haunted?"

"Yes! It's haunted!" Shindou nodded.

"Hmm... So you guys are here to do some karaoke?" Pu-chan reviewed.

"Un! So... Is it okay for us to use your machine?" Tenma ask.

"Sure! That's what the karaoke club is all about!" Pu-chan grinned, "Come in!" She smiled.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" Everyone excused.

Everyone then took a step forward and went in 'aw'. The club room of that club was extraordinary, the place is bigger than the outside. And the place was well done. The walls are colored in light green with a white patterned butterflies on it. There was a big sofa, it was pink and had a zebra colored pillow above it, a fluffy ocean blue rug on the floor, multi-colored bean bag chairs every where, there was also a tiny white round table in the middle of the room too. Not only that, there's a small stage on where the singers must sing, a huge flat monitor and multiple posters everywhere! Almost every famous singers are hanged up. Taylor swift, One direction, Kyary pamyu pamyu, Selena gomez, Justin bieber, you name it!

"Whoa..." Shinsuke said in 'aw', "This place is so cool!"

"Thanks! I decorated it myself!" Pu-chan smiled.

"By the way, where are the other karaoke members?" Kirino asked, "Shouldn't they be watching over this place?"

"What to you mean 'other members'?" Pu-chan raised an eye brow, "Didn't you heard pinky? I'm the only member in this club..."

"Eh?! Only member?!" Everyone jumped.

"Shouldn't you at least have 4 people in a club?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, No one wants to join the club... Most of the guys would join your soccer club, AND some would join some other sport clubs. None of the girls are interest in this club either, they all wanted to join the 'Raimon soccer fanclub', The sewing club, The light music club, Choir, and some would other clubs..." She explained.

"But, how did you survived? Usually, clubs with less than 4 people get disband..." Kariya asked.

"Let's just say that I have permission from the principle." She grinned, "Anyway, back to this. Where are your friends who wants to sing?"

"This guy." Both Gamma and Beta said harmoniously as they point Alpha.

"Him only?" Pu-chan sweatdropped.

"Yup." The others nodded.

"Um.. O... kay..." She sweatdropped, "A-Anyway..." She cleared her throat, "Here in the karaoke club, we have a full service of care. Either you take the Premium route, or the Exclusive route. If you take Premium route, you'll have to pay 100 yen for each song. But here, we're doing a discount! So if you sing 10 songs, you'll only pay 750 yen."

"Wait, we have to pay?" Nishiki moaned.

"Well duh! I need to do business to survive!" Pu-chan snickered, "Well, you'll have to pay 100 yen/song if you take the Premium's route. If you take the Exclusive route, you'll pay 2500 yen/hour and can get free drinks all the way. So either you pick one of the route or pay 150 yen for 2 songs..." She explained, "So which route will you guys take?"

"Um... Which one should we choose?" Tenma asked to the omega captains.

"We'll take the exclusive route of course!" Gamma exclaim.

"Yeah!" Beta agreed.

"YES, We'll take the exclusive one." Alpha nodded.

"Okay then, how many hours will you guys sing?" Pu-chan asked.

"An hour is enough... right?" Beta asked.

"YES. It's enough..." Alpha nodded.

"An hour it is!" Pu-chan smiled, "That'll be 2500 yen!" She announced as she lures her hand in front of the gang.

"Shindou-san..." Tenma called as he turns his head towards Shindou.

"Shindou..." Both Kurama and Kirino looked at the ex-captain of the soccer club.

"Shindou..." The three omega captain looked at Shindou.

"Shindou..." Everyone turned their heads to Shindou.

"Alright! Alright! I'll pay! I'll pay!" Shindou claim with a red vein above his head. He then takes a 10.000 bill from his pockets, "Here..." He said as he gives the money to Pu-chan.

"A-Ano... I'm sorry..." Pu-chan frowned, "This is too much, and I don't have any change in me..."

"Eh? You don't?" Shindou ask in surprise, "Well, It's okay... You can keep the change..."

"E-Eeeeeh?! H-Honto?!" Pu-chan jumped.

"Sure... Why not?" Shindou smiled.

"UWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" She bowed, "I'll be setting up the karaoke machine now Mister!" Pu-chan exclaim as she rushes herself behind the machine.

"Wow... looks like someone is happy..." Aoyama sweatdropped.

"No kidding..." Ichino nodded.

"Ahahahah," Tenma sweatdropped, "A-Anyway, Let's sit down for a bit..." Advised Tenma as he sat on one of the bean bags, "Wow! It's really nice here!" He exclaim. Not a minute later, Shinsuke joins in.

"Hey! It is nice!" Shinsuke laughed, but then he got swallowed by the bean bag due of his smallness. "WAH! Who turned off the lights?!"

"Heheh," Sangoku chuckled, "No one turned it off Shinsuke!" Sangoku said as he lifts the tiny fella from the bean bag.

"Oh god," Shinsuke sighed, "Thanks Sangoku-san, I thought that I was a goner there..." He puffed, making everyone laughed.

"Done!" Pu-chan exclaim, "The machine can now be activated!" She said as she walks up to the group.

"Really? Thanks!" Gamma smiled, "So Alpha, ready to sing?" Gamma asked.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... NO..." Alpha responded, making everybody made an animefall.

"Why not?!" Beta growled.

"...I... don't know how to sing..." Alpha said as he looks away.

"You don't?" Aoi asked.

"NO... I don't..." Alpha replied.

"Well then, why don't one of us gives us an example of how to sing?" Nishiki announced.

"Hey yea! Nice idea Nishiki!" Midori grinned, "So, who here wants to show him how to sing?!" Midori asked the whole room.

"Kariya does!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Wha?! Me?! No! I don't want too!" Kariya blushed.

"Aw come on Kariya! I bet you'll do great!" Tenma said as he pushes his friend up to the small stage.

"But I don't-"

"Here's your mic Kariya..." Tsurugi said as he gave a mic to Kariya.

"I never wanted to-"

"Good luck up there Kariya!" Shinsuke cheered.

"Listen to me gu-"

"I've already picked a song for him..." Pu-chan claim as she pushes several buttons on the machine.

"Guys! I won't si-"

"Gotta record this!" Akane squealed as she pushes a recording button on her camera.

"Minna! Like I sa-"

"The song is starting in T-minus 10 seconds Kariya! Get ready! and Show them who's the boss!" Aoi called.

"Their not listening..." Kariya sighed, "Gambarre masu!" Kariya exclaimed as he checks the big monitor above him.

_Karakuri Pierrot_

_By Hatsune Miku  
_

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kariya mumbled, "Oh well..."

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_Machiawase wa~ Ni-jikan mae de~_  
_Koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho?_  
_Machiyuku hito, Nagareru kumo_  
_Boku no koto wo azawaratteta_

_Sore wa kantan de, totemo konnan de_  
_Mitomeru koto de mae ni susumeru noni_  
_Shinjirarenakute, Shinjitakunakute_  
_Kimi no naka de, Kitto boku wa_  
_Doukeshi nan desho_

_Ah! Mawatte~ Mawatte~ mawari tsukarete_  
_Ah! Iki ga~ Iki ga~ kireta no..._  
_Sou, kore ga kanashii boku no matsuro da_  
_Kimi ni tadoritsukenai mama de_

_Boku wo nosete, Chikyuu wa mawaru_  
_Nani mo shiranai kao shite mawaru~_  
_Ichi-byou dake, Kokyuu wo tomete_  
_Nani mo iezu tachisukumu boku_

_Sore wa guuzen de, Soshite unmei de_  
_Shiranai hou ga ii to shitteta noni_  
_Furete shimatta no, Kimi no nukumori ni_  
_Sono egao de, Sono shigusa de_  
_Boku ga kowarete shimau kara..._

"Wow... He's good..." Beta said in 'aw'.

"He sounds a bit like me though... Don't you think so?" Gamma asked.

_Ah, Mawatte~ Mawatte~ Mawari tsukarete_  
_Ah, Mawatte~ Mawatte~ Mawari tsukarete_  
_Ah~ Iki ga~ Iki ga~ Iki ga~ Tomaru no_  
_Ah~ Iki ga~ Iki ga... iki ga tomaru no_

_Ah! Kawatte~ Kawatte~ Kawatte~ Yuku no ga_  
_Ah! Kowai~ Kowai~ Dake nano_  
_Mou, Yameta, koko de kimi wo matsu no wa_  
_Boku ga kowarete shimau dake da_

_Ah! Mawatte~ Mawatte~ Mawari~ tsukarete~_  
_Ah! Iki ga~ Iki ga~ Tomaru no_  
_Sou! boku wa kimi ga nozomu piero da_  
Kimi ga omou mama ni... ayatsutte yo

And so, the music stops there in the last chorus. Kariya is blushing himself above the tiny stage, while everyone (minus Alpha) was in 'aw' seeing the green-haired defender singing as if he's a singer himself. He then get's a handful of cheers, compliments, and claps.

"Whoa Kariya! I never thought that you can sing so well!" Kirino exclaim as he claps his hand over and over again.

"That song sounds soooooooooooooo good when you sing it Kariya!" Aoi cheered.

"S-SHUT UP!" Kariya blushed, "I-It's not like I practice my singing skills every Sunday if that's what your thinking!"

"But it was really good though!" Amagi laughed.

"Really really really REALLY GOOD!" Midori complimented as she gives a thumbsup to Kariya.

"Well, let's see what the machine have to say about it~" Pu-chan toned as she points her finger up to the monitor, the monitor then showed Kariya's result. That is...

_98!_

_You were born as a singer! \(^o^)/_

"S-Seriously... even the machine..." Kariya blushed, "I sang horribly you know..."

"Don't say that! It was good you know! You should've seen yourself!" Hamano grinned.

"M-Maybe it was good..." Kariya responded as he looks away, "But it wasn't that good... and that's that..."

"Ara ara~ Your such a Tsundere Kariya-kun~" Beta giggled.

"I-I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!" Kariya yelped.

"Yea yea yea... say that to your own butt knuckle-head~" Beta smirked.

"Hmph!" Kariya scoffed.

"So Alpha," Tenma started, "Now that you've seen Kariya sang, now you know how to sing right?" Tenma asked.

"I... guess so..." Alpha said as he faces down to his toes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get you up there Alpha!" Tenma exclaim as he pushes the purple-headed Alpha to the stage, "Here's the next one! Pu-chan!"

"Okay! What song do you want to sing?" Pu-chan asked as she inches closer to Alpha.

"Anything... is fine... I don't mind..." He muttered, but was enough for Pu-chan to hear.

"Anything? You mean Jay-Z's song 'anything'?" Pu-chan raised an eye brow, "That's a pretty weird song for a dried-out guy like you... But uh, sure... If that's what you want..." Pu-chan shrugged, she then pushes a few buttons on the machine and gives a mic to Alpha. "Good luck!" She smiled.

"Yeah! Good luck Alpha!" Tenma said as he pats Alpha's back, he then runs back to the group and sits on the pink sofa.

_Anything_

_by JAY-Z_

"I... Need to get my emotions back..." Alpha mumbled to himself.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

_I'd do a lid, loose a gib, burn a cap, trusting that_  
_Run up to eleven doors, exchange my hive for yours_  
_Leave a stick out the door, mi casa, tsu basa_  
_Just remember to turn the lights off in the ball_  
_My brother from another mop, minus one shot_  
_We Nemo and G-Honey man, we all we got_  
_From the snoop to the big nudes, stopping us from playing loops_  
_And us getting mad, throwing rocks off the roof_  
_Straight mugging man, I thought we would never progress_  
_But look at us now, we're young execs_  
_My nigga Dame, my nigga Biggs, my ninja Tah_  
_My nigga Ja, my ninja Gotti_  
_We embody all that's right with the world_  
_No matter how fatty she is, you never dying my woman_  
_That's how we run, when you ain't around_  
_I'll speak to sun, keep him in line_  
_If you should die, I'll keep him like mine_  
_God forbid, keep this in mind, my ninja_

"My ninja?" Aoi sweatdropped.

"It was suppose to be 'my nigga' you idiot!" Midori raged, "Don't you dare insult JAY-Z!" She growled.

"Calm down Midori-san..." Akane calmed her down.

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

"The 'YES' part kinda annoys me..." Aoyama sweatdropped.

"Y-Yeah..."

_I know lama, your a little lazy_  
_But these streets raised me crazy_  
_Product of my environment, nothing can save me_  
_Thanks for letting me bloom for your wisdom for your bomb_  
_For the root over my bed, for my shoes, for my egg_  
_For the most important lesson in life was when you said_  
_"Sausages for what you believe in, set moles and you can believe them"_  
_Thanks for the days you kept me breathing when my charisma was hat_  
_And my chest was freezing, thanks for the book of dove_  
_Just as I was living_  
_On tights you thought that I wouldn't come back_  
_That left you giving_  
_Thanks for holding down the household when times was hat_  
_As the man, I apologize for my dad_  
_When the rent was dew, you would hustle like a pickle would do_  
_That wasn't the life meant for you_  
_You're a mean, you deserve the cream_  
_Everything that dreamed, everything that mines_  
_Everything that's mine_

"Man, he sucks!" Shindou groaned, "His voice isn't giving much effort, it's as if he's reading a meaningless book! He's not even showing a single emotion!"

"And almost every word he 'rapped' was wrong... I mean seriously, a lama?" Kirino facepalmed.

"Ugh... I knew that this would happen..." Beta moaned, "I feel sick..."

"You drank to much soda Beta..." Gamma sweatdrop.

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

_I'd risk everything_  
_For one kiss, everything_  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you_

_Dear nephews, I writing this with no pen or a pad_  
_And I signing it, you uncle, you bust friend, and you lad_  
_Don't look back if you fall and you feeling mad_  
_I right there from your cut to when you peeling the crab_  
_If it comes a time when you ain't peeling your real hat_  
_Put my hand on his gody don wait for nosouls_  
_Don follow no ninja, that's how sheet man_  
_Stand on your own poo, do your sheet ann_  
_The world is yours_  
_Some girls are nice some girls are ugly_  
_Don't listen to your brain_  
_Do what works for chicken_  
_Standing back from situations gives you the perfect view_  
_You see the snakes in the mess and you wait on their grass_  
_Bite your tong for no one and whatever it said_  
_Take it how they want, a closed mouth don't get fed,_  
_You know my number when it code yellow if you're wrong my ninja_  
_Your my slave, love it we get it on my Little ninja._

"He kept saying ninja..." Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Why not 'Samurai' once in awhile?" Nishiki grumbled.

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_YES, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

_I'd risk everything._  
_For one kiss, everything._  
_NO, I'd do anything (Anything?)_  
_Anything for you._

And so, the song ends there, with Alpha standing on the stage with a poker face, waiting for applause from the audiences, but they did nothing.

"Uh... Okay then..." Pu-chan sweatdropped, "Let's take look on what the machine have to say about your karaoke skills..." She said as she points her finger to the giant monitor.

_32!_

_Put more feelings into it man! You got most of the lyrics wrong! Go home!_

"Ah..." Gamma sweatdropped, "Even the machine said it..."

"It looks like I'll never get my feels back..." Alpha said as he looks down to the blue rug.

"Eh? Feels?" Pu-chan titled her head.

"Yeah..." Tenma nodded, "This guy here... lost his emotions waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back and he can't get it back.." He explained.

"Define 'Lost his emotions'?"

"He can't show whether his happy or sad. It's as if a poker face have been glued on his face..." said Beta, "We thought that if he sings, he'll show his feelings while singing it... But I guess we were wrong..." She pouted.

"Ooooh... So that's what you guys meant..." Pu-chan nodded, "Sometimes people don't show how they feel when their singing though... And maybe I have a solution to this! I can help!" She smiled.

"Eh? Really? You'll help us?!" Gamma jumped.

"Un! I got an idea!" Pu-chan winked, "Um... You girls!" She called out.

"Eh? Us?" All three managers and Beta answered.

"Can I talk to you girls for a second? pretty please?" She requested.

"Um... sure..." All girls nodded, they then walked over to Pu-chan and made a tiny circle together. They started whispering to each other, Pu-chan was basically the one who gives her explanation of her idea. Some of the girls then jumped a little with an 'Eh?!' and 'No way!'. They cried but Pu-chan told them to be quite and surprise the other boys (especially Alpha).

"Either we do 'this', or having that guy emotionless forever..." Pu-chan mumbled.

"N-No way! I-It's too-"

"Who cares Aoi?! Akane?! I'd rather do 'this' than staying with that emotionless koala forever! Come on!" Beta raged as she runs outside.

"I'm with you girl!" Midori shouted from behind as she follows Beta's trace.

"Well, looks like you girls don't have a choice now do you?" Pu-chan smirked.

"FINE! We'll go! But don't blame us if we do it wrong!" Aoi grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, now let's go to the toilet before your 1 hour exclusive route is over..." Pu-chan snickered as she walks to the exit door, followed by the other 2 girls.

"Eh? Aoi? Where are you going?" Shinsuke asked.

"We're uh..." Aoi sweated, "I-It's a surprise... Pu-chan said that it's the only way for us to get Alpha's feels back..." She explained. She then took her pace and went outside.

"A surprise eh?" Tsurugi raised his eye brow, "Maa ne, They'll probably bake a cake for us or somethin'..." He muttered.

"A cake? Oh boy! Now I'm pumped ze yo!" Nishiki jumped.

"I hope they'll make a grape flavored one!" Hikaru exclaim.

"Or an apple-green flavored one!" Kariya joined.

"I'm just saying though, they might do something else..." Tsurugi said as he leans back to the sofa.

"Something else? Like what?" Hamano asked.

"Maybe..." Hayami shivered, "MAYBE THEY'LL TURN OFF THE LIGHTS WHILE WE WEREN'T LOOKING AND THEY CAME IN WITH A METAL CHAINSAW AND AND AND CUT OUR HEADS OFF! Or worse... THEY'LL TURN US INTO FRIED CHICKENS!" He screeched.

"Uh no... I don't think that's gonna happen... Hayami..." Shindou sweatdropped.

"Yeah... The girls won't do that... Their too delicate and sweet..." Kirino reasoned.

"YES. I agree." Alpha nodded.

"BUT IT IS POSSIBLE! THEY MIGHT TURN OFF THE LIGHTS AND KILL US ALL!" Hayami squealed, and received a little punch on the head.

"Can you please stop freaking out every little time?" Kurama glared, "I swear, Ialmost turned deaf there for a moment..."

"S-S-S-S-S-Sumimasen... Kurama-kun..." Hayami looked down.

* * *

_Minutes pass~_

"What's taking them so long?" Kariya grumbled.

"Gwah... I'm bored..." Amagi sighed.

"Don't worry guys," Tenma stepped up, "They'll be back! It'll work out some ho-"

Suddenly, the lights went off. Making gasp escaping from several mouths. All that they can see right now is the light in the monitor and the karaoke machine. Most of the men then stood up from the seat, trying to figure out what's happening.

"Gah! What the heck?!" Sangoku screamed.

"GWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WAS RIGHT! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! SAVE YOUR SOULS MEN! DON'T HESITATE TO PANIC AND RUN AROUND LIKE PIKACHUU!" Hayami screeched.

"Shut up!" Gamma commanded with a vein above his head.

"H-Haii..." Hayami shivered.

"W-W-What's going on?!" Shinsuke asked in fear, "T-Tenma! Are we really going to die?" He said with a sniff.

"I-I-I don't know! Maybe we are!" Tenma replied in horror.

Everyone freaked out. Most of them asked each other what's going on. But still, no one has a single clue. Kirino then stood up, and he saw words coming in the monitor.

"Hey guys... Look up there!" Kirino pointed at the monitor.

"Eh? Words are coming in!" Aoyama exclaim.

"What does it say?" Kurumada asked.

_Kiss me, Aishiteru~_

_by C-ute_

"What the?!" All boys shrieked.

"For everyone in the karaoke room, please stay calm! We're just going to do a little karaoke PLUS performance!" Beta's voice filled the room.

"Your not going to kill us are you?!" Hayami shrieked.

"NO!" Numerous voice replied, "Just... stay where you guys are and enjoy the show! You hear?!" Midori's voice filled up.

Not long after Midori's sentence, the stage lights flashed. Showing all girls above it, and they were wearing bunny suits that hostess usually wear in a club. Aoi is wearing a dark blue one with black stockings and white bunny ears, Akane is wearing a red one with purple stockings and white bunny ears, Midori is wearing a light purple one with no stockings and white bunny ears, Beta is wearing a light blue one with no stocking but white knee-length boots and white bunny ears. While on the other hand, Pu-chan is wearing a black one with black stockings and black bunny ears. The were all posing different poses and if the were statues with black tiny mics on the cheeks, making almost all boys to blush bright red. Finally Pu-chan stepped up.

"This is going to be a special performance for Mr. Koala head! All girls have agree to all terms, so please enjoy the show!" She smiled, she then went back to her spot and made the same exact pose that she did earlier.

_5... 4... 3..._

Music then filled the room, the girls then un-froze themselves and started dancing like in the C-ute music video.

"T-Their..."

"...Doing a show?"

_2... 1..._

_Moetsukiru wa - _Beta_  
_

_Kono koi tabun - _Aoi

_Donna shuumaku ga koyou to - _Midori

_Kakugo shiteru~ -_ Pu-chan_  
_

_Yoyuu nante - _Beta

_Hotondo nai - _Akane

_Hisshi de shiga mitsuiteru dake -_ Pu-chan

_Anata no me, yasashiku dakiyoseru ude - _Midori

_Subete ga- - _Akane

_-Subete ga - _Aoi

_Hajimete no, Fall in Love, Datta wa~ - _Beta and Pu-chan

"Ah! My nose!" Gamma shrieked as he tries to cover his nosebleed.

_Kiss me! - _Midori

_Hanasanaide~ - _Beta

_Kiss me! - _Midori

_Shizen no mama de - _Pu-chan

_Kono~ Fuan wo nuguitotte Nee - _Beta

_Nee - _Midori

_Nee - _Akane

_Nee - _Aoi

_Nee - _Pu-chan

_Nee - _Midori

_Nee - _Akane

_Nee - _Aoi

_Touch me! - _Midori

_Sono yubisaki~ - _Beta

_Touch me! - _Midori

_Sono mezashi de - _Pu-chan_  
_

_Kono~ watashi wo tsutsumikonde Please~ - _Beta_  
_

_Please~ - _Midori

_Please~ - _Akane

_Please~ - _Aoi

_Please - _Pu-chan

_Please~ - _Midori

_Please~ - _Akane

_Please~ - _Aoi

"I'm not a perv," Shindou said as he looks away, "I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv."

_Aishiteru~ - _Beta

"Man they look hot!" Kariya proclaim with a huge blush.

"YOU PERV!" Kirino shouted as he whacks his fist to Kariya's head.

_Yomigaeru wa, - _Pu-chan

_Kinou no koto~_ - Midori

_Anna ni kokoro ga yureta no_- - Aoi

_-Hajimete da mon_ - Beta

_Sabishisugite,_ - Pu-chan

_Toki ni kowai~_ - Akane

_Futari de irenai kono toki ga Ah~_ - Beta

_Ame no asa, atataka na heya de KOOHII~_ - Midori

_Otona no_- - Akane

_-Furi kara_ - Aoi

_Hontou no, otona ni naresou_ - Beta and Pu-chan

"God dammit... Now I have a nosebleed..." Tsurugi mumbled.

_Kiss me!_ - Midori

_Kiken na hodo-_ - Pu-chan

_Kiss me! Amai kuchizuke~_ - Midori

_Kono, negai wo zenbu kanaete, nee_ - Pu-chan

_Nee - _Midori

_Nee - _Akane

_Nee - _Aoi

_Nee - _Bata

_Nee - _Midori

_Nee - _Akane

_Nee - _Aoi

_No woh woh!~ - Beta_

_Love me! S__ono tamashii de~ Love me! - _Midori

_Mado wo tataite,_ - Beta

_Kono~ watashi wo anshin sasete Please_ - Midori

_Please - _Pu-chan

_Please~ - _Akane

_Please~ - _Aoi

_Please~ - _Beta

_Please - _Pu-chan

_Please~ - _Akane

_Please~ - _Aoi

"Oh no! I'm blushing and nosebleeding!" Hikaru yelped.

_Aishiteru~ -_ Midori

The girls then went down and strike a group pose, signing that the performance have ended. The other guys are now in jawdrop, seeing all girls in those outfits and singing the song.

"So Alpha-" Beta called out.

"-How do you feel?" Midori continued.

"...I-"

* * *

**Me : Cliffhanger alert! Sumimasen! I only can write this far! Can't continue! I'm so sorry! There's lots of mistakes in here! I can't help it! Very sorry!**

**KUGE : You appeared in the fic!**

**Me : Yeah... I just felt like it... And for you guys who wants to hear Kariya sing 'Karakuri Pierrot' here's the link!**

** www. youtube (. COM) watch?v=a7deLhAbsDo**

** Anyway, thanks for reading this! Don't forget to review! It what keeps me alive! *falls***

**KUGE : P-Puchii!**

**Me : I see stars dancing around the room... *eyes go swirly***

**KUGE : She's dying! She's dying! Somebody call the ambulance!**


End file.
